rwbptfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rich Wheeler Beer Pong Tournament Wiki
The Complete History of the Rich Wheeler Beer Pong Tournament I - Nov 3, 2012 WINNERS: Lance's Left Testicle (Ryan Padgham & Daniel "Death" Shannon) Official Beer: PBR Location: 1939 Benecia Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: Padgham, Shannon win controversial opening tournament, can they repeat in December?... Does there need to be a Dan Shannon rule?... How about Dan’s tipover/nomake/nospill shot in the second semi?... Six-foot-four Dreamboat Kyle Schutts becomes drunkest man in finals history... The debut of the "Rich Wheeler Sphere" stuns the masses with its beauty... "The trophy is perfect" claims future winner Sonny Gray... Tournament was an 8-team single elimination format on one ping pong table... Random draw selected teams... The Rich Wheeler Beer Pong Tournament was born... II - Dec 1, 2012 WINNERS: David West's Post Game Bar Fight (Ryan Padgham & Daniel "Death" Shannon) Official Beer: Miller High Life Location: 1939 Benecia Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: Padgham, Shannon repeat... High Life pushes limits of competitors... Shannon earns new "Death" nickname... As RWBPT grows, controversy follows... Garrett Trees shoots only video evidence of early Wheelers before pursuing West Coast drive... Tournament was a 7-team single elimination format on one ping pong table... III - Jan 19, 2013 WINNERS: Lights Out Toney & The Smoocher (Blake Caudill & Craig Smith) Official Beer: Caguama Location: 1939 Benecia Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: Padgham hospitalized after duel with Loggerhead turtle, misses attempt at threepeat... Shannon selects Schutts, forms Zombie Bus... Bitchin' Bitches debut a strong offense, go undefeated before falling in Semifinals... Six-foot-four Dreamboat Kyle Schutts of Zombie Bus drains epic 16 foot shot enroute to winning Quarterfinal... Shrimp cup debuts to distaste of competitors... Greg Hunter rampages with best shooting percentage of the night, goes to bed during Final, awaken by teammates and commentators to complete game... Time of Final: 61 minutes... Tournament was first attempt at round-robin format... Coin toss winners chose side or music (DMX), eye to eye start... Two tables, two preliminary games per team, top-8 seeded into single elimination... IV - Feb 9, 2013 WINNERS: The Brothers Mattingly (Paul Mattingly & Tim Mattingly) Official Beer: Rolling Rock Location: 1939 Benecia Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: Brothers Mattingly go undefeated, win the hard way in "The Greatest Game of All-Time"... Second semifinal goes down as the greatest back-and-forth matchup ever... After being down 8-2, #manhunt rallies with Gentlemen's shots from both Irwin & Van Dongen... Even after Van Dongen hits final shot, Mattingly's both hit final cup rebuttal in dramatic fashion after Paul removes Tim's jacket and hangs it up for him before shooting... Second semifinal sets the bar for all great games of the future... #manhunt taste defeat after overcoming 8-2 deficit, "Fuck" says Van Dongen, while Irwin collapses and sits in same spot for 45 minutes after loss... Mattingly's go on to win easily in title game... New tables bring new challenges for commission and competitors alike... Tables hanging from the ceiling, tables with Rolling Rock bottles as legs, a split main table hosting two games at once... For the first time each team played four preliminary games... All eyes on five as many are slated to make the journey to Los Angeles... Tournament occurred two days after the men of 1939 Benecia received 30-day kick-out notice... V - Mar 16, 2013 WINNERS: #manhunt (Colton Irwin & Ross Van Dongen) Official Beer: PBR (2nd) Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: The Bromies Wheeler... The 5th Brocademy Awards on Friday was followed by the 5th Annual RWBPT on Saturday... Bros from all across the United States made their way to the condescending hills of Bel Air for Rich Wheeler Five... #manhunt only undefeated team heading into bracket play... Controversial double-overtime turned sudden-death preliminary delays tournament almost 15 minutes... Bracket play ensues as Lazy John became too lazy to play anymore after severely injuring his elbow during a wrestling match in the kitchen, Lights Out Toney takes his place... Started From the Bottom was formed as L.O. Toney replaces Lazy as Randall Suggs' partner... #manhunt overcome three successful bounces from Craig Smith, wins their semifinal with a double squish final cup, the same way they lost in IV... Defending champions The Brothers Mattingly lose in quaterfinals to Started From the Bottom... The Final starts as all have gathered 'round the Main Table to watch... The environment intensifies as the game stays close thru 6-5 until Randall Suggs squishes a Gentlemen's shot for a three cup advantage... In a 5-2 deficit, Van Dongen lunges violently for a skipping ball and in an act of aggressive defense, destroys their two cup rack... The room erupts as fans and competitors wonder if Started From the Bottom are now winners... After a 5 minute delay, play resumes at 5-1 as Commission rules that a game cannot end on a destroyed rack as the traditional rules state that a squish must end the game... #manhunt recovers and slowly works their way back into contention after Started From the Bottom hits a record 12 straight rimjobs... #manhunt evens at 1-1 but the following turn Toney squishes the final cup... Van Dongen misses leaving the entire room watching in silence as the Bro of the Year Colton Irwin lined up to force overtime...He squishes!!!... The room explodes as Irwin forces overtime... #manhunt dominate overtime as a fatigued Started From the Bottom cannot match the momentum swing... The Mattingly's hand over the jackets to #manhunt... Colton Irwin finishes the "Bromies Sweep" and is now the man responsible for The Squish Heard 'Round the World... VI - Apr 20, 2013 WINNERS: Smitholich & Wesson (Andy Colich & Craig Smith) Official Beer: Bud Heavy Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: First ever 4/20 tournament... Next chance for a 4/20 Wheeler will come in the year 2019... Memories are faint due to massive cloud of smoke... #manhunt shows strong in attempt to repeat... Smitholich & Wesson conquer... Nobody really remembers anything... Radio broadcast is mostly people coughing... VII - May 11, 2013 WINNERS: Smitholich & Wesson .46cal (Andy Colich & Craig Smith) Official Beer: Coors Heavy Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: The RWBPT boasts new Twitter @RWBPT... Longtime commentator Adam Krueger enters his first tournament, joins Greg Hunter to form The Gutter Ratz... Smaller seven-team tournament increases intimacy, intensity and competition... Smitholich & Wesson .46 cal add ".46 cal" to name after level 46 zombie run... "Adam Krueger dives into the middle of the table and breaks it in half"... "We're back"... Krueger's epic rant is just the beginning of his long streak of being a rambunctious opponent... Craig Smith and Greg Hunter come to blows during semifinal ending with both slipping on the floor... Smith slaps an empty cup sending it flying, hits Bailey Drucker in the face... All women leave after that... #manhunt announces breakup live on air as Van Dongen (one of two remaining audience members) sleeps through championship game... Smitholich & Wesson .46 cal repeat riding two bounces from Colich & Smith... VIII - Jun 29, 2013 WINNERS: Bob's Your Uncle (Jim Staed & Nik Wilhelm) Official Beer: Pick Your Poison Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: THE SAINT LOUIS SHOWDOWN... With a daytime high of 96 the Southern California air was slow to cool for the hottest tournament on record... Three kindred spirits on a cross-country road trip out of St. Louis united with their lone fellow native, formed two teams that would eventually meet in championship game... All four athletes in the championship thrived being the outsiders while regulars scoffed and shouted... "The Cherokee Slam Hammer" Jim Staed, dressed in full Native American garb, wows spectators with fluid offense that led the night in scoring... Kenny, dressed as biker in black leather, plays entire championship game without knowing it is the championship... IX - Jul 27, 2013 WINNERS: The Brothers Mattingly (Paul Mattingly & Tim Mattingly) Official Beer: PBR (3rd) Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: Mattingly's defend against 12-team field... Team Fukyerface (L. O. Toney & Nan) make improbable run to championship... Pabst Blue Ribbon coats the throats of all competitors, intensifying desire for victory... Debut of the hanging islands on the back porch yields "ooohs" and "aaahs"... Mattingly's dominate on their way to 2nd titles X - Aug 24, 2013 WINNERS: Death By Cokyang (Daniel "Death" Shannon & Joanne Yang) Official Beer: Blue Moon (actual Blue Moon) Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: Actual blue moon in lunar cycle couples with Blue Moon as official beer to create a magical night in Bel Air... RANDOM DRAW... Official Beer named three weeks prior by Molly Shannon... Former teammates Irwin, Van Dongen have on-air argument over whether or not Blue Moon is a Belgian Wheat or a Belgian White... 'WOW-factor' at record highs as tournament seems to have some sort of magical aura flowing through the hills of Bel Air... Death, Yang scratch, claw & fight their way past perennial powers to Championship game, become fan favorites... Death leads the way until Yang squishes final cup for victory... XI - Sep 28, 2013 WINNERS: David Schmitt (Andy Colich & Aaron Cook) Official Beer: Rolling Rock (2nd) Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: "What's YOUR Ultimatim?" Death and Yang defend in controversial scheduling giving them only 3 games... Out at 2-1... Caudill & Krueger pair for the first time as BALLigerent and earn a presence... Out in Semifinals against eventual winners... Aaron Cook shooting 44% (7/16) in the second semifinal over Caudill & Krueger... XII - Oct 12, 2013 WINNERS: The Ghost of Tom Pritchard (Colton Irwin & Sonny Gray) Official Beer: Newcastle Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd. Notes and Headlines: '''The Sphere, under the work of Commissioner L.L. Wallace has become a Tesseract, and makes its debut at RWBPT XII. "With the condor wingspan spread Condor Colton Irwin is lettin' it be known he will not be disrespected." XIII - Nov 16, 2013 ''WINNER*: Rusten Peece'' (Adam Krueger) ''Official Beer: PBR'' ''Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air'' '''Notes & Headlines: The Actual Annual Rich Wheeler Beer Pong Tournament aka RWBPT XIII... The 13th Edition of the Only Annual Tournament That Occurs Monthly... *Adam Krueger appears as Rusten Peece honoring his ultimatim from XI that he will play by himself in RWBPT 13 shooting one ball left handed (dominant) and the other ball right handed*. To this day Krueger's singles win is considered highly controversial as some competitors say it is a feat of great athletic ability and some say it was too easy to shoot with both hands. It is worth noting there is no record of any naysayers challenging Krueger to a one on one matchup... Also, Commissioner Greg Hunter shot dead on the job. Adam Krefter is hired by RWBPT Officials to cover and report all the latest and breaking news. XIV - Dec 14, 2013 WINNERS: Float Like a FTC Sting Like a BTC (Craig Smith & Trevor Whan) Official Beer: Coors Light Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: XV - Jan 18, 2014 WINNERS: Yangin' on the Gregular (Greg Hunter & Joanne Yang) Official Beer: Caguama (2nd) Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines: Caguama II... First time the Bus Table was introduced. XVI - Feb 15, 2014 WINNERS: Blaze & Rogue (Adam Krueger & Craig Smith) Official Beer: Pick Your Poison Location: 1815 N. Beverly Glen Blvd, Bel Air Notes & Headlines - All Stars: '''This was an All-Star Tournament. Originally, competitors had to have a prior tournament championship to compete, but shortly after some injuries and previous commitments kept some competitors out of the tournament, the Competition Committee found itself short of legal numbers and decided to allow select members in the tournament to make it official. Top seeded players (ranks based on number of titles) drafted their partners. Craig Smith chose Krueger with the #1 overall pick to become Blaze and Rogue. Consequently, Blaze and Rogue won this small tournament in dominate fashion going undefeated throughout the tournament. They won a tough match up in the finals against Dylan Cunningham and Jordan Cox. Lazy John Christy had a one night stand as Commissioner of RWBPT XVI. Also, a skills challenge took place prior to the official tournament. #1. Smithers selects Krueger #2. Andy Colich selects Death Shannon #3. Joanne Yang selects Greg Hunter #4. Cutter Spindell selects L.O. Toney #5. Ryan Padgham selects Lazy John Christy #6 (via draw). Sonny is paired with Trevor Whan #7 (via draw). Aaron Cook is paired with Jordan Cox #8 (late entry). Ross Van Dongen and BD XVII - Jun 7, 2014 ''WINNERS: I'd Hit That'' (Wild Bill Rich & Mike Rincker) ''Official Beer: PBR (4th)'' ''Location: The Banta House, Indianapolis'' '''Notes & Headlines: XVIII - Jul 3, 2014 WINNERS: Lud Bight (Kevin Stumpf & Michael Summers) Official Beer: Keystone Light Location: Camp Pussy Ridge, Bloomington Notes & Headlines: XIX - Sep 13, 2014 WINNERS: Broad Ripple Bar Fight (Andy Colich & Nick Temperly) Official Beer: STROH'S Location: Sewell's, Beech Grove Notes & Headlines: XX - Nov 1, 2014 WINNERS: The Americanest Americans (Blake Caudill & Adam Krueger) Official Beer: Blue Moon & Sam Adams Seasonal Samplers Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: - 1st HALLOWHEELER Tournament w/ Costumes: '''After an 8 month hiatus the West Coast RWBPT returns to Southern California, debuting their new arena, The Dude Dojo, to an outstanding turnout. 20+ teams vying for the titles, but it was Caugill and Krueger defeating the Dads in the finals to take the Jackets and a copy of The Titanic on VHS. XXI - Dec 13, 2014 ''WINNERS: The Van Damninators'' (Blake Caudill & Adam Krueger) ''Official Beer: PBR (5th)'' ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' '''Notes & Headlines: '''Caudill and Krueger retain their Jackets for the repeat. XXII - Jan 2015 ''WINNERS: The Americanest Van Damninators'' (Blake Caudill & Adam Krueger) ''Official Beer: Caguama (3rd)'' ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' '''Notes & Headlines: a.k.a. - Caguama 3: '''Lightning strikes three times as Caudill and Krueger once again retain their Jackets, becoming the first and still only team in RWBPT history to three-peat... Caudill and Krueger were at the peak of their villainous heel run as champs. "YOUR LINGERIE DOESN'T INTIMIDATE ME!!" - Krueger to an innocent Erin Krikorian A RWBPT XXII victory would make Krueger a WCC 4-peat champion. The only 4-peat champion in RWBPT history. XXIII - Feb 21, 2015 ''WINNERS: Papa Pump'' (Ross Houghton & Ryan Padgham) ''Official Beer: Mountain Dew & Liquor'' ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' '''Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- Dew or Die: '''Years later it would come to light at a West Coast Competition Committee meeting the committee was concerned if Caudill and Krueger continued their winning streak the tournament would be shut down because attendance was dropping with each win. The unlikely duo of Randy Whan and Mike Hunter fell the great beast of Caudill and Krueger. They came up just short in the finals to Papa Pump. XXIV - Apr 25, 2015 - DOUBLE TROUBLE ''Official Beer: ICEHOUSE'' WEST WINNERS: (Chris Creed & John Kopanski) ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' 'Notes & Headlines: ' MIDWEST WINNERS: The Biloxi Scruts (Andy Colich & Nick Temperly) ''Location: 4706 Bluff Rd, Indianapolis'' '''Notes & Headlines: '''The Biloxi Scruts retain their MWCC Jackets from RWBPT XIX. XXV - Jul 4, 2015 - WHEELERMANIA ''WINNERS: Morgan Freeloaders'' (Craig Smith & Trevor Whan) ''Official Beer: PBR (6th)'' ''Location: Santa Monica Playhouse'' '''Notes & Headlines: '''The greatest even in RWBPT history, WHEELERMANIA, saw competitors from West Coast Conference and Midwest Coast Conference converge on "The Other Space" at the Santa Monica Playhouse. XXVI - Aug 15, 2015 ''WINNERS: Luke Aaron's Disease'' (Luke Romine & Aaron Cook) ''Official Beer: Bud Heavy (2nd)'' ''Location: Lakeville, IN'' '''Notes & Headlines: XXVII - MW Leg: Oct 10, 2015 - WC Leg: Oct 31, 2015 NOTE: First ever "Flash Wheeler" occurred October 10 in Indianapolis. The original plan of a Double Trouble Hallowheeler was not able to occur due to major scheduling changes after Commissioner Colich was suddenly forced to move to Arizona. Therefore, it was ruled that XXVII would have two legs. The Midwest leg being the spontaneous, or "Flash Wheeler", occurring Oct 10 and the West Coast Hallowheeler proceeding as scheduled. In theory, a Double Trouble. Official Beer: Blue Moon & Sam Adams Fall Samplers MIDWEST WINNERS: The Black Pandas (Ross Kirch & Sam Karozos) Location: 1364 Alonzo Pl, Indianapolis Notes & Headlines: ''' ''WEST COAST WINNERS: Snoop Daawg'' (Greg Hunter & John Kopanski) ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' '''Notes & Headlines: - 2nd HALLOWHEELER Tournament: '''Defeated the Iron Warriors (Adam Krueger & Matthew Hudacs) in the finals. XXVIII - Mar 12, 2016 ''WINNERS: Red n Flannel'' (Jacob Naumann & Chris Pearson) ''Official Beer: Caguama (4th)'' ''Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles'' '''Notes & Headlines: XXIX - Apr 2, 2016 WINNERS: (Ryan Padgham & Ross Van Dongen) Official Beer: PBR (7th) Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: XXX - May 28, 2016 WINNERS: Wheelin' & Dealin' (Stephanie Rosner & Rich Wheeler Himself) Official Beer: Miller High Life (2nd) Location: The Coke Lot @ Indianapolis Motor Speedway Notes & Headlines: XXXI - Sep 3, 2016 WINNERS: 8 Cups 9 Seconds (Ryan Padgham & Megan Wiedeback) Official Beer: Miller Lite Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: ''' XXXII - Oct 29, 2016 - DOUBLE TROUBLE ''Official Beer: Your Favorite Fall Beer'' MIDWEST WINNERS: The Baja Boyz II Men (Andy Colich & Cody Flashman) ''Location: The Rosner Roundhouse'' '''Notes & Headlines: '''A hanging table covered in spiderwebs spooked competitors as everyone's favorite fall beer flowed through their veins... Colich & Flashman used exotic defensive techniques while dressed in grass skirts to confuse opponents on their way to wearing the jackets and bathing in Miller Lite... WEST WINNERS: Cookin' Creed**' ''(Chris Creed & Craig Smith) Location: 1503 1/2 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: - 3rd HALLOWHEELER Tournament: '''Cookin' Creed defeated the Koch Brothers in the finals after one of the biggest controversial moves in recorded RWBPT history. **Creed and Smith started the tournament with their girlfriends, after the preliminary games, the girls took off. Creed and Smith decided to become a team. The commissioner at the time claims there was a vote by all WCCC members to allow it, but later it has been said that not all members got a vote, and there's no clear record of the vote. So it was agreed the victory would stand on record but would forever be marred with an asterisk. XXXIII - Nov 26, 2016 ''WINNERS: The Whorin' Whores'' (Sara Miller & Stephanie Rosner) ''Official Beer: Rolling Rock (3rd)'' ''Location: Green Lake, Indiana'' '''Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- The Larry Bird Invitational... To quote Ms. Rosner as she awaited her name being selected from the random draw "I'm going to win tonight, and it's going to be with another female"...Legend has it that Sara had fallen asleep between the semi-final and the final and had to be woken up to compete in the final before winning the Jackets. XXXIV - Jan 7, 2017 WINNERS: The Pussy Whippers (Blake Caudill & Daniel "Death" Shannon) Official Beer: PBR (8th) Location: 704 Sprague St, Indianapolis Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- The Shaquille O'Neal Single Elimination Challenge... Ten teams in an offset single elimination bracket... XXXV - Feb 4, 2017 WINNERS: Two (Chris Pearson & Jacob Naumann) Official Beer: Caguama (5th) Location: 1503 S. Mansfield Ave, Los Angeles Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- Caguama 5... A very long night... 18 teams... Pearson & Naumann repeat not only as Caguama Champions but as shooting champions with an average just over 40%... XXXVI - Feb 11, 2017 WINNERS: #yoloswag420blazeit (Chris FCF Fenn & Michael Papineau)'' ''Official Beer: BYOB Location: 1406 Hoyt Ave, Indianapolis Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- THE FLASH WHEELER... it was a joke at 9:15pm, Holli and Trev made the offer to host at 9:35pm, The FLASH WHEELER WATCH issued at 9:45pm, WARNING issued at 10:15pm, all 9 teams present at 12:15am, #yoloswag420blazeit hoist impromptu trophy at 3:55am... XXXVII - Apr 29, 2017 WINNERS: www.tollroadfines.gov (Adam Krueger & Stephanie Rosner) Official Beer: Coors Diesel (2nd) Location: 7000 Interlaken Drive, Colorado Springs Notes & Headlines: a.k.a.- The Inaugural Colorado Tournament, an ideal amount of 12 teams made for a perfect night... Rumors of nearly 150 J's had been rolled for this event, anywhere you turned, there was a J being passed to you... Out-of-towners Krueger and Rosner take the first victory leaving Colorado competitors hungry... XXXVIII - May 13, 2017 WINNERS: Might As Well Be Ass Yelpers (Lazy John & Kristen Freehauf) Official Beer: Stroh's (2nd) Location: 7943 Shannon Lakes, Indianapolis Notes & Headlines: '''The development of RWBPT 38 began the day after 36 when Ricky Durlacher sent Commissioner Colich a Snapchat stating he wanted to host a RWBPT. Colich knew that Ricky could come through despite massive skepticism from the rest of The Commission due to the potential blending of a birthday party. After the house passed inspection, it was found that the birthday party was no longer happening and Ted would be out of town. This blew the doors open on the potential of the tournament. It was scheduled for May 13, two weeks after the inaugural Colorado Wheeler. The night began with 13 teams and 6 tables. Two dropouts left 11 teams however 2-2 was the necessary record to make cardboard despite a bizarre number of competitive 1-3 teams. 3x champion Rosner's partner Duty arrived 65 minutes late and Rosner denied him reentry to their team after she went 2-0 with Masengale, who eventually took her to the championship game. The Hanging Main table was the center of the showcase as Colton Irwin ran a one man booth calling the spectacle before him. At the end of the night it was Lazy John & Kristen (Might As Well Be Ass Yelpers) who conquered Rosner and Masengale in the championship. First wins for each of them. They drank milk and wore the winners wreaths along with the fabled camel skin jackets. Lazy John & Kristen (Might As Well Be Ass Yelpers) became fan favorites. XXXIX - July 1, 2017 ''WINNERS: Chris Creed and his Pal (West Coast), Pussy and Waffles (Lora Buckel and some guy - Midwest Coast), and Beer Pressure (Evan Shanahan and Ashanti?? - Colorado Coast)'' ''Official Beer: Bud Anything'' ''Location: The Dude Dojo - 1503 S. Mansfield Ave Los Angeles, CA (WCC)' '''Notes & Headlines: '''This West Coast tournment was the final RWBPT to be held at The Dude Dojo, and it was a real doozy. A large, dozen-plus team tournament was full of drama and tension as all athlete wanted the distinguished honor of being the final champ of The Dude Dojo era. Also, without a certain venue for tournaments in the near future this could be the last RWBPT in the West Coast Conference for a long while. Also, in the Midwest Coast Conference Pussy and Waffles pulled off the surprising upset to win RWBPT XXXIX. Proving that all you have to do is make it to cardboard and you have a shot to win the camel skin jackets.Category:Browse Category:Journalism of The Rich Wheeler Beer Pong Tournmanent